I'm a Cow and I'm Proud
by Snuffy5
Summary: A Skies of Arcadia/Harry Potter crossover. I bet you've never seen one of these! oh no...what have we created!?


Blah  
  
A Fan Fiction by me and her  
  
Disclaimer: Psh.  
  
(BEGIN)  
  
Vyse stepped onto Platform 9 ¾ gingerly, taking another look around. Smoke was billowing onto the ceiling from a long, maroon-colored vehicle. Blinking a few times, he felt a voice appear in his throat out of nowhere. "EEEW! WHAT IN THE HECK IS THAT?"  
  
Slamming her fist over his mouth abruptly, Aika hissed out of the corner of her mouth. "Vyse… play along, will 'ya? It's a TRAIN." She said, a drop of sweat rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Hmm… strange. Does it fly?"  
  
"VYSE!!!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Vyse, trying to ignore his spastic friend, looked around. Seeing a group of kids out of the corner of his eye, he turned toward them. Three kids, one with bright red hair, one with mouse brown hair, and one with jet black hair were all staring at him, dumbfounded. "Eeeeer…" The brown-haired girl said, blinking. "Well, he's cute enough but he sure needs to boost up his IQ a little…"  
  
Aika slapped her forehead as Vyse put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Smooth move, Mr. Stealth." Aika said, glaring at him, her eyes filled with flame.  
  
Elbowing her hard in the ribs, he sent his own glare. "Shutup, bitch. Target sighted."  
  
"Target? Where? Don't they have shoes on sale right now? OH! Right." She said, rubbing the place on her torso where Vyse had nailed her.  
  
The brown-haired girl blinked. "Target? I've been there. Isn't that a Muggle store?"  
  
Vyse and Aika exchanged a glance. "Eeeer… no?" The girl stared at them. "I mean yes! Yes!"  
  
Aika, thinking fast, spoke up. "Sorry. We've never been around… uh… here before."  
  
"In fact, we have no idea where we're going in the least-"  
  
"VYSE!!!" She screamed again.  
  
"Oh, are you first years then?" The red-haired boy asked, a curious look in his eyes.  
  
"No, we're actually Student Teachers for Logforts." Vyse said, in a matter- of-fact tone. Aika pushed him out of the way, trying to fake a sense of humor.  
  
"HOGWARTS! He means Hogwarts! We're student teachers for HOOOOOGWAAAAARTS." Emphasizing the last word, shooting a death glare at Vyse. "Sorry, he has a lisp."  
  
All three of the students blinked a few times. The owl in the black-haired one's cage cooed softly.  
  
"So, what's your surname?" The black-haired one asked, tilting his head.  
  
"We'd tell you as soon as we find out what a surname was." Vyse said, flinching.  
  
Aika elbowed him harder this time. "I don't think we've introduced our-"  
  
"JESUS! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME?!" Vyse said, exploding, "IF YOU WANT TO RIP MY ARM OFF, JUST LET ME KNOW, ALRIGHT?!"  
  
Aika felt a sweatdrop roll down her forehead. "My names Aika. And this is my emotionally unstable-"  
  
"Though very handsome-" Vyse added, a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Friend Vyse." Aika said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter." The black-haired one said, "This is Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger. We're 5th years here." He said smartly, stroking his owl absentmindedly.  
  
"Nice bird. Does it attack?" Vyse said, inspecting the snowy white owl carefully.  
  
"HECK NO!" Harry said, outraged. "HEDWIG'S A MESSENGER BIRD!"  
  
"Oh… uhm… of course." Vyse reached his hand in. Promptly, the owl bit his finger. "CHRIST!" He roared, sucking on his finger. "ARE YOU SURE HE'S NOT AN ATTACK BIRD?!"  
  
Harry glared at him. "Yes I'm sure. If I ever want to use her as an attack bird, though, I'll know who to test her on first, no?"  
  
"We're the optimistic one, aren't we, then?" Aika said, "but please, don't hesitate to set his butt on fire or something."  
  
"Been there, done that." Vyse said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I can imagine," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Just then, two long whistle blows erupted into the room. Vyse jumped, startled. "THAT THING JUST MADE A SOUND!" He said, pointing in horror.  
  
Aika pounced on him, wrestling him to the ground. "Comon, oh dear friend of mine," she said through gritted teeth. Dragging him by the shirt collar and onto the train, they took a seat across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. For a few seconds, they stared at each other. Harry had Hedwig on his lap, stroking her on her head. The owl cooed softly. The uncomfortable silence was soon interrupted by a kind voice.  
  
"Anything off the cart, dears?" A scrawny witch said, notioning her head towards the cart full of chocolate and candies of unimaginable different varieties.  
  
Vyse's eyes grew wide. "Choc…. O…. late… CHOC… O…. LATE! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MIIIIIIINE!" Aika had to grab his shirt collar to stop him from pouncing on her.  
  
"We'll take two." Aika said, trying to hold the energized Vyse in his seat.  
  
"What? You don't want any?" Vyse said, looking at her. Aika felt a sweatdrop roll down her cheek.  
  
"Three." Aika corrected, "Three of those little frog things."  
  
"And five of those… and seven of those… and 12 of those… ooh, and a lot of those… and-" Vyse said, looking around at the cart, drooling madly.  
  
"NO. Just three Chocolate frogs please… thanks." She said, handing her some wizarding gold. "Please excuse him, he's a chocoholic."  
  
Looking at her uncomfortably, the witch turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Anything for you?"  
  
Ron took out some sickles, while Vyse was licking the inside of the Chocolate Frog box. "I'll have a chocolate frog and some Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans, please." He handed her the money and opened the bag of different colored beans.  
  
"No thank you." Hermione said, looking wide-eyed upon the box-licking Vyse nautiously.  
  
"I'll have a chocolate frog, too." Harry said, handing her two sickles.  
  
The witch pushing the cart left in hurry.  
  
Hermione could help but giggling as Aika tried to wrestle the box from Vyse, who had started to chew on it. "THERE'S… STILL… CHOCOLATE… LEFT!!" Vyse said, pulling on the box.  
  
"NO THERE ISN'T!" Aika roared, pulling back.  
  
Ron blinked a few times. "Why do you like chocolate so much?" Ron asked. Letting go abruptly, sending Aika against the wall of the train.  
  
"Because of the LIIIIITTLE voice inside my head." He put an arm over Ron's shoulder and made his face parallel with his. "It's saying 'Chocolate! CHOOOOCOOOOLLAAAAAATE!'"  
  
A sweatdrop rolled down Ron's cheek. "Eh he he… of course. Me too." He said, scooting away from Vyse nervously.  
  
"Well, I see Potter has already made some zany new friend, haven't we?" a voice said from behind them.  
  
Vyse and Ron turned around. Vyse cocked his head as Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stepped into the compartment.  
  
"So, you must be the new student teacher Dumbledore insisted on taking in," Draco sneered at Vyse.  
  
"Do you speak to all of your teachers like that?" Aika asked darkly.  
  
Draco turned on her and his eye widened. "No m-ma'am," he said quickly regaining his composure.  
  
"Great, go tell that to a real teacher," She said returning to fishing though her bag.  
  
Draco blinked a few times, "smart-alick" he muttered out of the corner of his mouth, "you should find better people to hang around with," he said looking anywhere but directly at Aika. And he turned around and left.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle exchanged confused glances and followed Draco out.  
  
"That was strange," said Ron.  
  
"I don't like him that much…" Vyse said, "very odd person…"  
  
"Look whose talking," muttered Aika.  
  
Soon enough the Hogwarts Express reached the old castle.  
  
  
  
BlackCatMoon: Hello fools. If we get enough flames, we might actually consider not continuing the story. Nah. What am I thinking. I don't care about anything you say. Oh, and the characters are supposed to be OC. Got it?  
  
Snuffy5: ((ahem)) yeah. SHE MADE ME DO IT! ((points to BCM)) REALLY!!! Erhm… we tried to make it OOC. Kay? Kay. I have no idea what to write, BCM is forcing me to write something so… lesse… HEAR LOUD! HEAR NOW! I'M A COW AND I'M PROUD!! ((does her happy dance and falls off a cliff)) 


End file.
